deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Lasifer/Samus Aran vs Predator Re-Match
Time for the first re-match on El Rematchareno, it's a battle of the inter-galactic hunters. One kills for the bounty, the other kills for the thrill. We finally put some of the deadliest hunters on the planet together, Samus Aran vs Predator WHO! IS! DEADLIEST! Samus Aran Predator Information and Stuff The Battle will take place in a location of your choosing, out of these options of course: *Yautja Prime; If it takes place here, Samus and Galactic Federation Troopers are sent here to kill 4 Predators in the fight. *Tallon IV; If here, Samus and Galactic Federation will come across 4 Predator in a Tallon Jungle huntng wildlife. *Zebes; Here, Samus and the Galactic Federation will come across 4 Predators in Zebe Caverns. *Game Preserve; Samus is sent here with a squad of 4 Galactic Federation Troopers and fight against 5 Predators. Battle It was a long day... She had just lead the Galactic Federation against the Space Pirates and the damned copy of herself. But it wasn't over yet......no....not even close. "She", is Samus Aran. Galactic Bounty Hunter, and a well-known one at that. She wanted to get the Federation of out her life, they've almost destroyed her, she doesn't need that. The Federation wants the best of the best...and Samus is that, The best. The Federation would never loose contact with her, they would always would find her. They got her again, for another mission. Samus didn't have time for this, but the pay was good. Taking down alien life-forms was her job, and this was no exception. "Should be a easy and well-paid job..." Samus thought, setting in her ship. She started up her ship and headed for her targets. A pack. A pack of the species known as the "Yautja", a violent and tribal species, that hunts for sport. The Federation was having a problem with them on an unkown Jungle-like planet, similar to Tallon IV where Samus had visited before. This planet was a game preserve. A place where the Yautja do the best thing they do, Hunt and Kill. A single-Yautja took out an entire troop of ten Federation troopers. The Galactic Federation weren't gonna take this lightly. Nope. Not at all. If they can't take them out, Samus will. Samus was fed up with this. The Federation always relying on her to get the job done, This was going to change on this mission, She's going in the Jungle WITH the Federation. Samus was flying above this, foggy, rain forest planet. She landed in a treeless patch of the jungle, with a Federation camp setup. Samus exited her ship to the camp. It was raining. Hard, and almost to foggy to see. It wasn't the usual Federation camp. It was rag-tag, a place that looks like it was thrown together in an hour. Something bad really was going on. "Samus, thank goodness you arrived, we've lost to many men already." said a Federation trooper limping to Samus, obviously injured. Samus looked around the camp to see dead bodies and injured troopers everywhere. Slowley walking to an injured trooper and examining his wounds. Two claw slashes in the left leg, fatal slashes at that. Marks came from a Yautja Wrist Blade. TBC Category:Blog posts